forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lizardfolk
If they are so primitive, how can they hold such a large enclave and city like Surkh? In wich source is it stated that they are primitive? All I read about them seems that many of them live in smaller tribal societies and mor connected to nature, but that's the same with many humans. Historicus 08:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :No objections. The adjective seems subjective. They are often described in-universe as primitive, but this seems to be, as you point out, more of a result of cultural tendencies rather than actual inferiority to humans. This is probably a hold over from earlier pre-3e where savage humanoids were considered actual savages, rather than simply "primitive." I think the adjective is still useful for describing lizardfolk cultures, but it is likely unnecessary and unhelpful for the race as a whole. Niirfa-sa 10:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Good Article status ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes Cold-blooded Just curious, are the Lizardfolk – or any other reptilian race in Forgotten Realms do that matter — a cold-blooded beings? Juraj103 (talk) 03:53, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know if it's been explained for lizardfolk, I don't recall it coming up when I wrote the article. A search of the wiki shows that kobolds are cold-blooded. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:54, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :: Awrightie, another thing I meant to ask, what other “ice age” creatures inhabit this world? So far I know of wolly mammoths and smilodons (dire tigers). – Juraj103 (talk) 09:27, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :::There's also the dire wolf, and I think the branta might count. Otherwise, you could look in Category:Creatures found in cold climates. But the ice age megafauna don't usually get the same attention as dinosaurs and monsters, so they don't have the same presence. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:52, August 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::The old Monstrous Compendium Volume Three Forgotten Realms Appendix (MC3) featured several "pleistocene animals" (not all of them from the "ice age", though): Axebeak, Baluchitherium, Megatherium, Phororacos, White Rhinoceros, Titanothere. So these seem to exist in the Realms somewhere. Supporting BadCatMan's argument, sadly most don't have an article yet. Daranios (talk) 15:03, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :: Great! One more question — on The Witcher’s Continent, there are two distinctly looking races, vrans (basically Lizardfolk) and werebbbubbs (little beaver-like humanoids). What I mean to ask is if there is any race like werebbubbs in this world? Originally I looked through the Races category but after stumbling on myconids I realised not all humanoids are necessarily in that category so I thought I’ll just ask :) – Juraj103 (talk) 15:15, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Personally can't think of any analog. Quaggoths are optically a bit similar, but that's it. So is the hybrid form of a werebadger, and these are at least small, but still not at all nice. Daranios (talk) 17:44, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Werebbubbs (bobołaks) are essentially bugbears: they're both hairy humanoids, which make good hunters. Both bugbears (English) and bobołaks (Polish) are variants of the same folklore creature, the "bogey man". See a couple of images below: ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 19:35, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::: Thanks for every answer guys, much appreciated! – Juraj103 (talk) 15:41, August 27, 2019 (UTC)